Dissecting Zen
by Gothalla123
Summary: Dib get's more then he bargained for when he decides to knock a female alien unconsious and bring her home to disect her "For the Good of Earth" Yeah right! DibxOC
1. Chapter 1-Dissection Time

The cold tile was all I felt as I woke, the only thing I heard was a soft humming somewhere far off, and I couldn't place what from. It was cold, getting colder by the minute. I needed to get out, now. I tried to stand, wait what's holding me down? Help! Where's Zim? More importantly, where am I?

I remember I was arguing with Dib and-…DIB! He knocked me out…. The bastard… He must have captured me. But what about Zim? Does he know where I am?

I heard steps, off in the distance, Right I have to get out of here! My pak, why won't it work!? It's that Dib-Beast he must have done something to it. I don't feel that much weaker, I just feel stuck and angry.

Growling I heard the door open and the light flick on followed by intense blinding light "Good you're awake, now I can continue." He paused and walked over to me, I was on a table not the floor, it was a big metal table. "Dib-Filth, What's going on?! Let go of Zen!" "Do all Irken's have bad tempers? You're all the same aren't you, Filthy Alien Scum" He snorted and turned a light on beside me and I could finally see his face, not just an outline. My Blue eyes widened. He had changed since we were kids. Now being 19 he had grown a lot, being only rivaled by Zim, who was now tall because of the Earths Gravitational pull. His hair had grown a kink in its scythe and he looked more mature trading his usual shirt for a plain black one and he had fingerless gloves on his hands. I noticed a few piercings on his ears. "Dib… WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME HERE LET GO OF THE ALL MIGHTY ZEN!" I bellowed struggling when he leaned down, an air of maturity coming off of him, but not much. "I am going to dissect you… for the good of Earth, and I'm going to video tape the whole thing" A shiver went down my back, this is what he said he was going to do all our lives but, I never believed he would try it. "D-Dib….. DON'T TOUCH ZEN!" I yelled at him angrily struggling in my binds until I felt blood seep from the wounds the struggles afflicted. He ignored me and went over to a computer in the corner of the room. "I have enough camera's here to have every angle I would need." He typed something on the terminal and red lights flashed around me "DAMNIT!" I yelled at him "What's wrong with you Filthy Hyooman!" My lekku going back all the way in anger. He just laughed "I have been made fun of since I was a child, and now that I'm an adult well…. No one can do it anymore I captured you and well. Heh I can finally prove that I wasn't insane at all." 'Says the guy who has a whole other universe in his head' I thought looking down at myself "HEY WHAT GIVES!? I'M NAKED!" I tried covering myself due to dignity but the metal around my arms was preventing it. "Yes well I can't cut you open with clothes on…" He got up and walked over to me casually as if this was normal. I growled as Dib pulled a metal tray of different objects mostly metal. "Now let's begin…" He said as he took off his gloves and traded his black trench coat for a lab coat, rolling up the sleeves he looked down at me with a bored look. A shiver ran down my spine as he touched my belly "STOP!" I yelled "DON'T PUT YOUR FILTHY WORM HANDS ON ZEN!" he ignored me and ran his hand upwards over my breast. Even though I was facing death I had to hold back a moan, I had never been touched like this "Subject Zen has soft skin, color light green." I snapped out of my daze "S-stop" I mumbled a blush on my face "When embarrassed subject's face turns a dark shade of Green." "Dib…STOP THIS NONSENSE!" I screeched as he rubbed my neck, but the way he touched me made it hard to be as angry. His hand went to my cheek and up to my lekku. "Don't you even-" I began to threaten but stopped mid sentence a loud moan escaping my mouth as he rubbed the base, his hand retracted some but he recovered quickly "S-Subject's antenna are soft and sensitive to touch. Black in color Irken's lack hair of any sort and antenna must replace ears." I glared at him. "What you are doing is not aloud….. Only Mate may touch Lekku…." I mumbled Dibs' rubbing made it hard to concentrate on speaking English properly. He faltered, his maturity dropped some but quickly returned as he pulled his hand away and brought it down to my belly once more. "Subject has a darkened patch of skin but no genitalia seen, no hair is visible. Subject lacks hair on its body completely" "STOP TALKING LIKE I AM A OBJECT!" I yelled loudly but he just ignored me. Taking a finger he ran it down the darkened patch, a louder moan then before escaped me and I crumbled not being able to speak English anymore I reverted back to Irken "Oh…. Please stop, mate…. Stop fil-filth…" He didn't listen, since he didn't know how to speak Irken and continued, his finger slipping inside he gasped. "S-sub-Subject has a…. a…. shit!" he cursed loudly and fell to his knee's, the table being low enough that I could still see him. He started to remove his hand but couldn't pull his finger out "D-Dib!" I moaned as he moved his finger some. Being unable to move I thrust my hips up the little ways that I had. He groaned and adjusted his pants some, not being able to get up I wondered if it was because he liked this. Dib pushed his finger in a little farther and my head snapped back slamming into the hard table, a moan pushing through my lips as my lekku went forward. I was now completely submissive, he could do as he pleased. He stopped talking and just sat there, unmoving, I looked over at him, my squeedly-Spootch felt like it had Earth Butterflies in it. "D… Dib… please" I begged not completely sure if I was begging for him to stop or to continue, by the way my body was acting I would guess the latter. His left hand went down to his pants and slipped inside the waistband. I saw his hand moving as he thrust his finger inside me a little bit deeper. We both moaned "Dib-beast" I yelled as he plunged his finger in all the way, the name having a different meaning now. He pushed his finger in and out hurriedly, our moans filled the room, a tight feeling in my lower half started as I heard Dib moan loudly and stop moving his hand. I growled and looked over at him his face showed pure ecstasy and I smelled something strange. "Why did you stop Dib" I demanded, after a minute he looked up at me a dark red blush across his face and his mouth parted as he panted. Removing his hand from his pants he stood and got on top of me, undoing the latch on my right leg he pulled his pants down enough for him to slip his length out of the confines. Bringing his hand up to his face I noticed it was covered in a milky white substance. "What is that?" I asked curiously my anger from before forgotten. He smirked and licked his hand slowly, for some reason it made my hips shift so I repeated myself "What is that?" He just brought his face closer to mine and stuck his finger out to my mouth. "Taste it" he said casually I moved my head to the side "No… what is it?" "How will you know if you don't taste it?" He said touching his finger to my lips. Not knowing what to do I just obeyed, opening my mouth I glared up at his smirking face and licked his finger lightly, the substance tasted salty yet good, it made my body tremble, I took his finger into my mouth and sucked on it till the creamy substance was off of the digit completely. I wanted more but didn't want to bury my ego far enough to ask. He grinned and brought his lips to mine letting him I wrapped my free leg around his waist. 'Does Dib want to be my mate?' I questioned in my head as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against my snake like one. Moaning I felt him unlatch my other leg and I quickly wrapped it around his waist like the other. He left my hands bound to the table as he released my lips a trail of saliva connecting our mouths together. Eyes half lidded I watched him pull of his Lab coat and his shirt, half wondering what he was doing until he enclosed my lekku with his hot mouth, then I couldn't think at all. Moaning I thrust my hips into his and felt his hardened length hit my sensitive entrance. Touching his tip to my opening he looked down at me and smirked in a evil but sexy way. Pushing the tip in I squirmed it was big and I wasn't even sure if it was going to fit, he slowly entered me until I screamed, blood trickled out of my as I felt him hit a barrier. "Your- You're a virgin?" He asked shocked. A look of shame was on his face as he started to pull out. I growled angrily "If you even THINK about stopping I will kill you when I get out of here." He stopped "But you-" Pulling his hips closer I cut him off "Shut up Stink-Beast" I mumbled as his tip hit the barrier again "Are you-" "YES!" He swallowed loudly and pushed hard against it until it broke. Screaming I felt tears form in my eyes and he wiped them away, attempting to comfort me he whispered to me "I-I… I don't need your pity Hyoo-Hyooman" He sighed and waited for me to adjust, growling when he didn't move I thrust my hips closer to his, a moan escaping both of our lips as he grabbed my hips tightly. He moved thrusting slowly until I yelled at him to speed up. Not wanting to go slow he pumped into me faster, the force moving the table some. Dib threw his head back a loud moan leaving his lips as I squeezed my hips tightly around him. Reaching one of his hands up Dib unlatched my right hand and grabbed it tightly "Fuck!" he shouted when I brought it up to claw down his chest "Zen!" he moaned, my name rolling off his lips like honey. "Dib!" I screamed loudly as he hit a spot inside of me, clawed toes curling I stiffened letting out a moan as I felt myself come, Dib Thrust in hard and held himself tightly inside of me as he came. Thrusting a few times as he pumped his fluids inside of me. "Zen…." He whispered softly, resting his head in the crook of my neck "Don't take over the world… please" He begged looking me in the eyes sadly "I wasn't going to Dib-st…. Dib. I cant now even if I wanted to…." He looked at me confused "Why?" "Because according to Irken law you are my mate… I cannot take over your world…." I paused "But I am Irken so you are My Mate… not the other way around, got it?" "Fine then can I be your boyfriend?" "Yes, yes It will be Magical… Now undo this bind and let Zen go!" He sighed and undid it "Fine I guess I can't really dissect you now" he said playfully and I mumbled "You already did enough of that…" My eyes widened as he pulled out a pop sounded and I felt our juices leak out. He went to get up but I grabbed his neck and pulled him down quickly, biting his neck I ground my teeth in until he bleed. Yelping Dib sprung back onto his knees and covered the wound "My Mate…. No one else's" I said in Irken, glaring around the room when I remembered the cameras "Dib! You got this all on tape!" "Yeah… So?" "Erase it!" I yelled sitting up "No… as revenge for biting me I am keeping them!" He said childishly "Fine… whatever Hyooman…. Where are my clothes?" I said angrily, he got up and tucked his length back into his pants and buttoned them. Walking over to a door on the wall he opened it and pulled out my clothes. Bringing them over to me he set them on the edge of the table. Getting up I pulled off my pak, a screen came up with a 10 minute countdown. "What's that for?" "My Pak keeps me alive Hyooman…. In ten of your Earth minutes I will be dead… or brain dead…. It depends on the situation." Pulling my underwear on then my black pants I slipped my Bra on and my oversized Earth shirt that was Purple and had the Yin & Yang symbol on the front, the sleeves hung off my shoulders and showed my stripped bra straps. Turning my back to my Pak it hovered and attached itself to my body once more. Sitting on the edge of the table I was previously strapped to I Pulled my knee high boots on and latched the buckles together. My pak activated my disguise and my Black hair and Blue eyes now covered my Irken features. Slipping one of my hands in my pants pocket when I stood I reached the other out to Dib after he put his shirt and Trench coat on. "Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked as he grabbed my hand. "Sure Zen."


	2. Chapter 2- New Form

"Dibbles!" I yelled jumping on Dib's back after class. "What Zen?" "I got an A+ on that sketch I did!" "Goo- wait that one you did of me... last night..." I grinned when Zim walked up beside us "Yes Dib-Stink that one... The professor made her scribble out your dick" I punched Zim to shut up but all he did was laugh. "Zen..." Dib said and I knew fight of Flight... so I ran down the sidewalk and threw the parking lot. My very life depended on it, until of course I got to my car and realized it was locked. Running further away from the car I shuffled hurriedly through my messenger bag "Keys Keys Key- ah hah!" Turning towards the car I was not ready for Dib to jump on me as I ran past him.

Falling on my back I looked up at Dib Sheepishly "Howdy..." a grin on my face I glanced at Zim for help, but all he did was take my car keys from me."Damn you Zim... YOU DARE DEFY THE ALL MIGHTY ZEN!?" I yelled angrily from my place on the ground, Dib was angry and Zim couldn't stop laugh at us. "This is for making me watch you and your filthy Hyooman make out!" He bellowed has he got into my car and drove off laughing evilly "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" I screamed shaking my fist. Looking at Dib I noticed he was staring at me "What?" "Payback..." Many things went through my mind: Water, Pizza, being tied up, break up, sex... Sex... bondage...sex... Ice Cream... oh! Ice Cream…

Dib picked me up and flung me over his shoulder a firm smack on my ass stopped me from yelling at him. "I've been working on a project... It makes you aliens change sex... For a short period of time. I think that will serve as the beginning of your punishment." He threw me in the back seat and tied me up tightly. "Let me guess Basement..." "Correct" I growled "I thought you were my mate... filthy Earth Boy..." "Yeah but you're on my planet..." He drove us to what, after many times of going to I know as Dibs house. He doesn't live with his Father anymore, he has his own place. He picked me up and carried me to the door, it being unlocked he just swung the door open and locked it behind him. Walking through the kitchen and down the stairs I watched his ass move as he walked "Dat ass..." I said with a grin as my hair swung back and forth below me. Chuckling I tried to stretch to touch it but before I could reach he threw me backwards and onto a table.

"This is my Sex table there are many like it but this one is mine" I whispered as Dib buckled my arms and legs to the table. "Sometimes I really wonder if you left Irk or they made you leave..." "Shuddup" I mumbled angrily as he brought a needle over to my side "WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT DA HELL IS THAT!?" I squirmed trying to put distance between my body and that needle. "This is your punishment" and with that Dib stuck the needle into my arm and I passed out 'He knows I hate needles' was my final thought.

An hour later I woke up to see I was in the room alone, Dib must be waiting up stairs or something... shower maybe? Looking down I noticed I was naked, my breasts were gone and I had a higher up dark spot... "He did it...I'm Male..." I said in pure shock, what was that? It was the words I was saying but from a deeper voice "HOLY SHIT THATS ME!" I yelled in my now deeper voice. I heard running down the stairs outside of the room and notice that the lights were dimmed... oh and that I wasn't strapped down anymore.

Dib burst into the room and I nearly fell of the table "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZEN!?" I yelled standing up on the table pointing at Dib angrily, he stood there staring at me blankly "Relax it's only temporary God..." He rolled his eyes I looked him up and down "Does that make me gay?" I asked looking at the picture of Dib and me as a female on the wall "Why are you jealous?" "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JELLY!" I yelled jumping off of the table "Zen calm down your not going to be male forever…" "Good..." I pouted as he walked over and set a hand on my naked hip the other on my cheek "Can't we have a little fun in the mean time?" He sounded Dominate... no I am. "Yes... I suppose so..." I brought my hand up his thigh and pushed him into the table. "One thing... Your Mine"

I ripped his pants with my claws quickly turning the jean material into confetti. My other hand slipped up his leg and onto his ass "Zen.." he moaned as I rubbed my palm over his hardening length, shifting my body in between his legs I shoved my hips into his, grinding his length into me. "Damn I need-" With out any real thought Dib brought his hand down and rubbed around my darkened slit. I felt the head poking out as he rubbed "D-Dib-Beast..." I moaned as he coaxed my length out of the slit. A pop was heard and I looked down to see my length sticking out, it looked like my tongue same color same strip pattern except it was thick and dripping with my juices. Dib grabbed the base and started to rub his hand up along it slowly. I nearly fell only held up by my claws gripping his shoulder and the edge of the table, a groan came from Dib and I looked up he was rubbing his hand along his exposed length.

"D-Dib..." I had given up being dominate for a minute and grabbed his face, shoving our lips together I let his tongue enter my mouth, his hands went up to explore my body, slowly shifting our hips together I positioned myself at his entrance, pre-cum dripping off of my tip lubricated his opening. "From what I know this is going to hurt" he said after he released my lips. I nodded and looked at his eyes. One look and I knew he was begging me to do it... So I did. Pushing the tip in he nearly screamed and I almost came he was so tight I waited knowing he just wanted me in but I really didn't want to hurt him badly. This was the real payback right here. He placed his head on my shoulder and nodded, I realized that I was taller then him now and my confidence boosted some so I pushed in slowly "Ju-Just get it in Zen..." he said quietly from the crook of my neck sighing I pushed in hurriedly and he screamed in my lekku. Flinching I nearly pulled out from the major ear rape I just had but didn't.

Dib's tears were hot on my skin and I lifted his chin "We should have waited D-" "Stop talking and fuck me" he growled angrily and I obeyed 'who's supposed to be the dominate one? Me that's who... I'll show him' I ground our hips together then stopped moving "Zen... What are you doing?" He asked upset a look of longing and need in his eyes "Punishing you... beg" "What I-" "Beg Dib-Worm!" I growled in his ear, my tongue meeting the outside of it and lightly licking. I could tell he couldn't wait so he just obeyed me well after I stroked his tip a few times "Please Fuck me!" He screamed, his head back in pleasure I pumped his length and thrust into him, hitting a ball inside of him I noticed he was going crazy every time I hit it. So I tried to keep hitting it. It wasn't long before he came onto our stomachs. I was nearly there when he shifted onto his side on the table. Throwing his leg over my shoulder I went in even deeper then before. It felt like he was sucking me inside of him, he spasmed again and I came. Moaning loudly I bit his shoulder in the same place I always did after sex. I marked him as mine.

Slumping against the table I crawled up it and laid beside him. "Dib..." "Yeah?" we panted slowly "...How long will this stuff work for?" "Till Morning" "Wanna go annoy Zim?" "Hell yeah..." I pulled out that signature popping sound came as I pulled the tip out. "Will your thing go back inside you?" Dib asked curiously staring at my length. I paused and looked down "Zim's does so I guess so..." "Oh... wait how do you know that his does?" "I put a camera in his room... I like watching him... it's kinda hot... I put one in your room too" "What Camera?!" He lifted me up and dragged me to his room upstairs. Both of us naked, well I was naked he was half naked. We got to his room and he looked up at the ceiling, on it was a big camera with the Irken logo, a peace sign on the side signaling it was mine. "Oh that camera..." He sat down on his bed and pulled off his trench coat and shirt. His boots were already up here. "So who does Zim like so much as to jack off?" "Purple..." I said casually "You mean your leader Purple?" "MY TALLEST Purple... Yes... he's the same age as us Dib-Beast" I said looking through the closet "So Zim's gay?" "Yes... So is Purple... They have a thing... I guess... I've notice that my frequency has been hacked by the terminal in Tallest Purple's room so I'm guessing it was him..."

I grabbed two shirts and two pairs of pants from the closet. Threw one of each to Dib and headed to the bathroom across the hall "Besides If Zim had become taller BEFORE he got banished to FoodCourtia then he would have been Tallest also... Three Tallests have never happened before... Zim would have been a great leader..." I brought a towel into Dibs room and wiped myself off, handing the towel to Dib to do the same I opened Dib's Boxer Drawer. Pulling out a pair that I got him that had UHO written on it then the meaning underneath it Unidentified Horny Object throwing them to him I slipped on a pair with a alien making a peace sign, that also came with the UHO ones. Grabbing my pair of pants they were dark blue and I slipped on a Black tank top, Dib was dressed as his usual self. My pak was off so I slipped on a trench coat and let my pak attach through them. Dib went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of boots for me to wear "They should fit" He stated and I slipped them on with ease. A pair of gloves came out of my pak and I slipped them on. "So where are we going?" Dib asked as my Pak turned on an updated version of my disguise for my male body "We are going to scare the crap out of Zim... that's where."


	3. Chapter 3-Threesome-OF DOOM!

"Strawberry Hill!" I yelled at Zim as he jumped on me "No! Zim said Silent Hill!" "Oh… so there's a new one?" He sighed and nodded, Dib was sitting on the couch looking all amused like. "Cool! " I said hugging the Irken to my chest tightly, his face squished into my breasts. "Can't Breath!" "Zim We don't have noses…." I said finally letting go of him when he started to turn blue. "You almost killed the almighty ZIM!" he yelled pointing at me crazily. "YOU ARE DOOKIE!" I got up and ran to the garbage can "IM TELLING PURPLE!" I screamed jumping down the chute and onto the hurrying elevator, "Computer hold off Zim until I get a transmission up with Purple" "YES MY MASTER!" The elevator went down to the communications floor and I ran to the terminal. Opening the link to Purple's room I heard a crash as Zim fell through the elevator, seeing nothing on the screen I figured Purple was out and left it up.

Not expecting Zim to leap on my back and mess with my Pak. "Zim get-" I stopped and felt funny, like he did something sexual to me. "Crap…" he said "I pulled the wrong one…. Shit I'm screwed…" I felt that feeling like my body was changing, ever since I had gotten poked with that needle that Dib used to change me male I have, once in a while, been able to turn male. This time included, I felt horny and the change was quicker, almost instant. "Zimmmm…." I hummed from under him, my length already out of the sheath and rubbing against the floor, I wanted Zim; I think he undid the programming in my Pak, so that I didn't have restraints anymore. Reaching my hand back I grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he was underneath me. "Clothes off" I couldn't help myself I could only speak in Irken. There were steps behind me, before I knew what happened my pak had linked with his and he could only obey "Zen!" I heard Dib yell from behind me, my clothes were gone.

So I looked back he was stroking his length and it snapped me back to reality "Huh?" I said looking down as I turned female again, there was a want between my legs and I needed friction. "By the way Zim is Bi, not gay…" Zim said from beneath me, then flipped so that he was on top of me "You need to be punished" 'Not this again, Dib now Zim!' I thought irritated. Zim ran his hand along my breast and I arched my back. He pulled of his shirt and gloves, rubbing my slit sensually I could hear Dibs moans behind me 'Maybe they planned this?' I thought a moan escaping my lips. I tackled Zim and yanked his boots off, slowly pulling down his pants I realized that his length was still inside him. Lowering my head I licked around the slit then stuck my tongue in, Zim grabbed my head and pulled gently at my lekku, knowing just the right ways to make it feel good.

Moving my hips in the air I felt hands grab my waist and a length press against my opening. Looking back I saw a smirking Dib and knew he had planned this. Turning my head forward again I felt Zim's length press against my cheek and took it into my mouth, Zim slammed his head back and pulled lightly on my lekku. Swallowing repeatedly I deep throated him as Dib entered me. A moan rumbled out of my throat and I nearly came, I like the attention these two were giving me. Running my hand along Zim's base I stroke and sucked him off to the pace Dib was pumping into me. Zim dug us clawed hand into my wrist leaving a long mark on it, he marked me as his for the time being. Our paks were still attached by a long cord/tube and we had no choice.

Moaning loudly around Zim's length I felt a spasm as Dib came inside of me, not being able to hold out much longer I came and bit lightly on Zim. He growled as pumped his length, opening my mouth ready for him to come. Throwing his head back, with every stroke his lekku bobbed up and down until they flew forward then straight back and to the sides as he came into my mouth. The thick stream pumping out to his heartbeat, Swallowing I licked up his length and go the remainder off of him. A moan was heard from the terminal and all of our heads snapped up, my tongue still on Zim's tip, Dib still inside of me. There on the screen was Tallest Purple and he was bent forward panting. "Eh….." My face paled and I stayed still, hoping he couldn't see me. He looked up at the screen and said "This was a great wake up call Zen, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4-Sexy Times!

"Who it is who its not who is Sexting me, no way to know cause my phone doesn't shooooooow~~" I sang while floating around in the anti-gravity chamber in Zim's Base, attempting to dance even though every move made me fly around "What the hell are you singing, Zen" Zim said walking over on the walkway "Hmm? Oh a Song parody I just created" "What is this 'sexting' you speak about?" he asked floating up near me, I pulled out my cell phone and turned on the camera, shoving it down my shirt I took a picture and sent it to Zim. His phone rang and he opened the text, eyes wide he looked at me then down at his phone "What-What…Why did you send this?!" "That my Zim, Is sexting… well sort of… this is my version of sexting…" I pulled out a picture from my back pocket and showed it to Zim, it was a picture of Dib laying on his bed naked a blanket just covering his length. Zim raised his hands and tried to swish the now floating picture away, it sort of followed him around in the confined space.

"THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" The Computer bellowed, Zim and I looked at each other, I grabbed the picture and pushed off the wall towards the door it opened and Zim and I crammed into the elevator, cheeks pressed against each other, we stood there awkwardly "Cumpootor Howse" Zim said as he moved his arm back some, which just made our hips touch. A blush on both of our faces we waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. Falling out and onto the floor we saw GIR holding open the door Dib was standing there leaning against the doorframe "Your lucky I quit trying to expose you guys years ago…." "Fool, you know nothing!" We shouted as we stood, our legs sort of wobbling after going from no gravity to yes Gravity.

Looking at each other we realized what he meant and attempted to cover our antenna, grabbing our wigs and contacts off the table we hurriedly put them in. Dib started laughing and we looked at him in confusion "What Dib-Stink?" Zim asked all Dib could do was point at us and then point at the mirror. We turned to look at the mirror and saw two things one I looked exactly like Zim and He looked like me and two our evil smirks as we thought up a plan. "Computer! Dressing tube" Zim whispered and the tube came up around us. We changed quickly, snickering as the tube's wall was knocked on. The tube went down and Dib just stared at us, I had Zim's uniform on and Zim had mine, they were the same but slightly different color's mine was darker and the pink was black instead. Smirking we looked at each other and nodded "Come on Zin lets go hang out with the Dib-Beast" "Alright Zem, we will 'hang out' with this Dib-Worm…" We sounded like we did when we first came to this planet.

"Uh… what's going on?" "SILENCE! FLITHY BIG-HEADED HYOOMAN!" We yelled pointing gloved fingers at him our other balled into a fist close to our bodies. Walking over to the door I yelled "Our BUSINESS… is done!" and walked out, Zim followed me we didn't get three steps out of the base before Dib yelled "HEY!" We grinned, our backs turned to Dib we looked like twins, one hand up to our mouths to hold back the snickers. "MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" That was all we could take, laughing hard we fell to the ground holding our bellies, our laughs so loud I bet the Tallest could hear it on The Massive.

After about twenty minutes of Laughing GIR walked by and got in a car and I swear he had on disco pants. Standing with the help of Zim I ran and tackled the very pissed Dib, he fell right into the house and Zim followed shutting the door. Quickly unzipping his pants I pulled them and his underwear down, staring at him appreciatively "You are my love-beast HYOOMAN!" I said as I licked his tip, rubbing my hand along his length I watched him get hard. Smirking Zim sat beside me, Dib stared down at me as I slowly licked up the underside I stared right back into his eyes "I feel like I'm getting a blowjob from Zim…. Take that wig off now!" He commanded pulling at the wig. Slapping my hand over the falling off object I released him and stood. "Zen will do as she pleases meat bag!" The doorbell rang and we all jumped, I hid behind Zim and yelled "Their after my delicious meat candies!" Crawling up onto his back I squeezed him tightly. "Dib-Stink are you dressed yet?" "Shut up…." "Zim will do no such thing!" Zim yelled going over to the door with me still on his back, pulling it open a girl was standing there.

"Hello! I am from the Local Hi-Skool and I would like to get your support on preventing sex, more specifically Bi, Gay and group sex." I jumped off Zim's back "WHAT WERE YOU WATCHING US THROUGH THE WINDOW YOU FILTHY HYOOMAN!..." Zim slapped a hand over my mouth "NO! I WILL NOT BE STIFFLED THIS HYOOMAN WILL HEAR MY WRATH! I LIKE IT WHEN WE SEX!" The girl looked afraid and obviously very confused Zim attempted to close the door, I was already in between it. "Sex isn't bad unless you're a kid, like you, WE ARE ADULTS WE GO TO COLLEGE, THREESOMES ARE OUR THING! BESIDES! Oh uh…. Right I got a little out there here's 50 bucks for yourself, but don't make people sign that, I know a few people who really would hate it if you went to their house" I whispered their names and she promised to help me get revenge on everyone who wronged me in Hi-Skool. "Okay so now that, that's done… SEXY TIMES!"


	5. Chapter 5- My Tallest

"Right, NO YOU'RE OTHER RIGHT!" I yelled over the ships console, Zim and GIR were behind me screaming their heads off "DIB!" I screamed grabbing the console and typing to steady the ship. "I'm sorry! I told you I've only ever flown a Voot Cruiser! And your language is really hard to read!" I flew the ship as he spoke, having it go to auto pilot and fly to where we were heading. "Well you need to learn! Zim's to stubborn to teach you Irken and I have to constantly run back and forth on delivery missions and to help the Armada!" I sat in my command chair with a heavy sigh "I feel like I'm 998.32 years old…" "Huh?" Dib asked sitting in front of me on the floor "That's about what you Hyooman's call old age…. On Irk" The communications beeped "Oh it's The Tallest what would they-" "DID YOU JUST ALMOST CRASH INTO THE MASSIVE?!" I jumped back and behind my chair "WHAT?! NO!" I looked over at Dib and he put up his hands in defense, I looked at Zim and he shook his head, I snapped my eyes to GIR "GIR…. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE TALLEST ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFFA THE CONSOLE!" The little robot jumped off of the console and I ran over to assess the damage "SHIT!" I cursed in Irken "The console…. My Tallest permission to dock in The Massive." I was all business now "Uh… okay?" Purple said with a shrug Red spoke up "We'll send out a recovery ship to get you to the docking bay" He turned around and stared at the Irken's behind him "WELL! GO!" They ran off in a flurry of fear and tacos.

"I wanna taco…" I mumbled sadly before seeing one out of the corner of my eye "TACO!" I grabbed the delicious meat thing and ate it in two bites. "Now I know why she can swallow a dick whole…" Dib muttered, to which I replied with a good hard face to the floor.

"My Tallest allow me to tell you that this… Hyooman is my love beast…" I sneered at Dib who was currently taking pictures of everything in the room "If you're done Dib-Beast!" I growled to the amazed human "Wait isn't he the one that always foiled Zim's plans?" Red asked, all the while Purple was asking Zim why Dib's head was so big. "Yes… but I managed to… put a stop to that My Tallest…" I let my evil glint in my eyes be known to everyone in the purple room. "You have Donuts!" I yelled pointing fiercely at my leaders who both had donuts half way to their mouths. "Good observation Captain Obvious…" Dib said from behind me. "Would you like me to reply with the floor again?" He shook his head wildly and I pouted "Oh well… My Tallest!" "My Zen!" They replied pointing back at me with the same vigor that I was at them. "I want a Piggy back RIDE!" "Get on REDS BACK!" Purple shouted at me, still giving me the evil monkey point that I was giving him. "Aw it's our first date all over again!" I jumped on Red's back, happy that I would spend some time with my buddies.

"Wooh Wooh!" I danced around once we got to my old room, well until they wrapped their arms around me, effectively trapping me between the two. "Eh… what about Zim-buck-too?" I joked "Private party…" Red whispered in my ear. "Mmh, was wondering when we'd have a repeat of date one… I may act like I'm from Boston New York, but I like me some sexy Tallests fucking me both ways, always nice to have some good cocks fill mupfh!" I glared at Purple who had stuck his long length in my mouth effectively shutting me up and turning me on. 'Hey! Where did my clothes go?' I wondered briefly before sucking on the very hard member in my mouth.

After a long sexual three way I sighed "Well that was fun… speaking of which, I need you to sign off on this." I held up my small hand held device, having them sign it before placing it in my pocket as we continued down the hall, eager to get food in our Squeedly-Spootch! "What was that for?" Purple asked as we sat down at a table with Dib and Zim "I needed to get more supplies for our base and a new Voot Cruiser… and I wanted some new sheets and books and clothes and stuff..." "if we didn't know better we'd think you were The Tallest…" I grinned "Well you always treated me like a high official so neh!" I finished off my food and looked over at Dib, who was nearly melting into his shake "You okay Dibbles? You look like you're having a food-gasm." Zim snickered and high fived me "It's just, so pure and delicious!" "Well duh Dib-worm, it's supposed to be, why do you think Irkens are allergic to your impure liquids and meats?" Zim said in a matter-of-fact tone. He shrugged and continued with his food. I just sighed and rubbed my head, this day has been to long.

"Everyone, I am going to my room, Dib and Zim can sleep in there with me, GIR go play with some of the SIR units… night My Tallest." I dragged the human and Irken to my room and we laid down, today was stressful, even though I had sex, I really hated being gawked at by a whole bunch of lower Irkens, they were so annoying. Always asking for autographs and pictures and crap, I hated it quite a bit.


End file.
